


Journeys End in Lovers Meeting

by amelia_petkova



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola and Sebastian have always been fond of a good jest. On this occasion, they make a bet that involves their spouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeys End in Lovers Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vtn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/gifts).



Sometimes Olivia thought she should have realized that Sebastian was not Cesario (who was really Viola) before bringing him to the priest. She had been left open to much affectionate teasing after all had been revealed. But, she excused herself, how could she have noticed when her eyes and heart were dazzled by love? Cesario-Viola had such a gift of language, almost as if the very Muses had granted her all their talents. Wooing from Orsino had left Olivia unmoved but when Cesario spoke, Olivia began to wake from her frozen mourning. 

The more Cesario protested that he was only a messenger, the more Olivia desired his love. So when Sebastian, who was the very likeness of Cesario, agreed so easily to pledge his love, how could she have looked any farther?

Even after a year of marriage, the likeness still amazed her. When Viola had dressed as a man, it was as though she was Sebastian’s very reflection. They had all their lives to learn the other’s manner. Only a discerning eye could have told them apart. 

Having been fooled once, Olivia now possessed such a discerning eye. When the person who claimed to be her lord husband entered, bowed, and kissed her hand, she waited until the maid departed from the room before bursting into laughter. She said, “I am always gladdened by your presence, sister, but what do you mean by appearing in such dress?”

Viola laughed in return and threw herself into a chair, her trousers and doublet allowing her to move freely. “Sebastian and I had come to a bet on whether or not I could still pass the man enough to fool your entire household.”

“Who won?”

Viola smiled like the cat that had caught the canary. “I did—at least a dozen people have seen me and none are the wiser.” 

“Except for me.”

“Except for you. My brother said you might be fooled once more but I thought otherwise.” 

Olivia could imagine the bragging Viola would do Sebastian reappeared. She had done the same with her own brother after winning minor competitions, reminding him of her victory at convenient moments for a long time after. “Then you have won your bet twice over. “My congratulations.” 

“Thank you. How _did_ you know it was a disguise?”

“Many ways. But as to the easiest one,” and Olivia’s smile matched Viola’s, “you may have watched your brother greet other ladies, but a husband does not grant his wife a mere kiss on the hand when returning to her chambers.” 

“It is much the same in my household. I should have remembered,” Viola admitted. “So that I may be prepared for any future masquerades, might I know how you greet your husband?”

“Like so.” Olivia arranged her skirts and, perched atop Viola’s knee, kissed the other woman flush on the lips like any proper lady welcoming her lord. Viola received the lesson with good grace, leaning back into the soft chair and pulling Olivia with her. When they parted Olivia said, “I am always happy to provide instruction to my beloved sister-in-law.” 

“And I am your willing student. Do you think we ought to continue the deception a little longer? To make sure of a victory, I would not have the servants realize the truth too soon.” Viola’s arms encircled Olivia’s waist and her fingers rested against the small of Olivia’s back. 

“As my lord and lady wishes.” She kissed Viola once more.

“What your lady wishes,” Viola murmured against Olivia’s neck, “is for assistance with her wardrobe. Trousers are lovely for freedom of movement but somehow confining at the same time. I had also forgotten how tight my chemise would need to be in order to pass as a man.” 

“If you will return the favor of assisting with my own wardrobe.” 

“I can promise that I am more than equal to my brother when it comes to familiarity with the ties of a dress.” 

In the bedroom, Olivia helped to remove Viola’s doublet and loosen the bindings underneath. “It is remarkable how much you and your brother look alike when clothed,” she said.

As Olivia spoke, Viola stepped behind her. The other woman was as deft as any maid at loosening the strings of her bodice. “I have been told that many a time,” Viola said as her cool hands slipped beneath the embroidered fabric and glided over Olivia’s silk shift. “So, compare. Treat me as you would Sebastian to learn for yourself how we are the same and different.” 

Olivia did so as they continued to assist each other in removing the last of their clothing. It was a great convenience that the twins were the same height and they both showed a delight in sharing kisses. Although Olivia was greatly pleased, she was also an excellent hostess and did not forget to attend to her guest’s needs. From the words spoken and their tone, she felt herself to be successful.

And as events progressed, Olivia learned that however much brothers and sisters might dress alike, they did certain things quite differently. 

#

Sometime later Olivia stretched and mused, “It does not seem just that we should have all the fun.” 

Viola left off her play with Olivia’s long curls and asked, “How so?”

“You and I have complete advantage of the situation. Sebastian lost his bet and poor Lord Orsino has been left out entirely.” 

“I am forced to agree.” Viola’s slightly wicked smile looked not at all out of place among the disordered bed sheets. She folded her arms over a pillow. “Do you by chance have a plan in mind?” 

“A few ideas, but they are small and need nurturing. You will have to assist me in deciding which is the most likely to succeed.”

Olivia outlined her schemes and plots. Viola grew merrier with each detail revealed until Olivia had to hush her laughter with lips and hands. Viola did not take lightly to such treatment; between one thing and another, it was a while before they were able to put Olivia’s ideas into play. 

#

Duke Orsino was unsurprised when he found his wife and her brother dressed identically in the main hall. Viola could be a popinjay when it came to dresses but time had not dampened her high spirits, and she was always interested in a good lark. Had he not known for a fact that she was otherwise occupied at the time, he would have expected Cesario’s involvement in the jest Olivia’s household had played upon Malvolio. He also supposed that when one had a twin, there must be plenty of opportunities for pranks.

“What brings on this manner of dress today?” he asked. 

The twins looked up from their game of cards. “We had been remembering the events following our arrival in Illyria and wondered how well each of us could still play the other’s reflection,” one of them said. 

“An entertaining way to pass the afternoon, to be sure,” Orsino agreed. He examined the gray-eyed pair. Truly, they hadn’t lost the knack of it. He did not at all blame Lady Olivia for not knowing the difference when she had wedded Sebastian in place of Cesario. Still, he believed he could tell his wife from her brother. The twin on the right had a certain quirk of the eyebrows that Viola often possessed and the one on the left appeared to have a more mannish posture. The high collars hid any presence or lack of an Adam’s apple, but he was a good enough judge without that hint. 

Orsino bowed to the twin on the left and said, “Brother, it is always an honor to have you in our house.” To the one on the right he asked, “My lady, will you retire with me to discuss some business before supper?”

Viola rose. “As my dear husband wishes.” 

Exiting from the hall, Orsino could hear Sebastian start to whistle and shuffle the cards. He wondered how long his brother-in-law planned to stay—surely Lady Olivia would be missing her husband. 

“You look the very image of your brother,” Orsino commented as they walked.

Viola smiled. “I have had a great deal of practice. Even when we were small, my twin and I would trade identities to vex our nurses. They even tried using different colored bracelets but it never worked. Our parents were more amused, fortunately.”

“I often wish that they were still living; I would have loved to meet them and issue invitations to Illyria.” 

“I wish the same.” Viola’s voice sounded lower as she spoke and she passed a hand over her face. 

Orsino pressed his lips to her forehead. “My apologies, love. I did not intend to summon bitter memories. Come, it is still a fair day and there is much to enjoy in it.”

Viola’s eyes brightened and her lips curved in a familiar smile. “It is at that.” She entwined her fingers in his.

The couple finally arrived at their chambers. Since greeting Viola, Orsino had forced himself to remain sedate—it would not do for a Duke to be seen with his Duchess in the halls behaving like a kitchen boy with his serving wench. Still, even self-control born of long practice can only last so long: as soon as the door was shut and locked, Orsino took his wife’s face between his hands and bestowed on her the kiss he had been thinking about all day.

Viola met him eagerly and returned his attentions until his very knees seemed to turn to water. It was not until he began to unlace his wife’s doublet that the Duke of Illyria made a most unexpected discovery.

“Sebastian!” Orsino staggered back until he collided against a chair. “What are you doing here? What do you mean by this deception?” 

Sebastian, his doublet hanging loose over what was most assuredly a man’s chest, grinned. “Just as we told you—an attempt to test our mimicry. It began as a bet to see whether Viola could fool Olivia if we dressed as doubles once more. In the end, it seemed proper to issue the challenge to both of our spouses.”

“And she shall learn what I think of this challenge!” 

“Careful,” Sebastian warned and Orsino’s hand froze upon the door handle. “She already knows you guessed wrong. If you storm down too soon, she’ll never cease laughing.” 

Orsino let his hand fall. “Too true. How did your lady fare in this scheme?” 

“She guessed right away, though the rest of our household was fooled. Viola went alone but assures me that Olivia thought it was a merry diversion.” 

“And so I am the only fool here.” Orsino began to pace around the room. 

“It was agreed that all the decisions would be yours,” Sebastian said. “We were to act as alike as possible. Everything was to follow the choices you made. Had you correctly identified Viola, the bet would have been over that minute.” 

“It is not encouraging to learn that I still know my wife so little and can be so easily tricked. Heaven help me if Feste ever hears of this.” 

“None of us will tell,” Sebastian promised. He held out a hand to stop Orsino’s pacing. “And do not judge yourself so harshly. As I said earlier, Viola and I had all our lives to imitate one another. I’m certain we couldn’t fool you again so easily.”

Orsino leaned against the wall. “I hope not. In truth, I fear my wife is fated to often get the best of me. Have you any helpful thoughts?”

“You can learn the difference between us. Study me as you might a book and test your knowledge. There are some small differences between us.”

“Small differences, you claim? I think instead I should have to study a great deal,” Orsino said dryly.

“Not so; study more with care and you will not be the fool again.”

“Very well.” Orsino examined the face close before his. “There is a slight scar close to your hairline. Viola does not have one.”

“True.” Sebastian smiled ruefully. “As a child I tumbled down a set of stairs. Viola had better balance than I. But that is merely the first page of my book. There are many other differences if you wish to continue studying.” 

“Do _you_ wish it?” Orsino hoped it did not appear as though the wall was holding him up, although in truth it was the only thing that allowed him to stand. 

Sebastian put a hand on Orsino’s wrist. “I would not be here otherwise. Also, I had lost the first part of the bet after Viola returned from Olivia. Would you have our wives get the best of us in all things today?”

Orsino began to smile. “I would not.”

Studying the next few pages of Sebastian’s book revealed that he had more muscles than his sister and that he was adept at using them. However despite all the surprises of the day, Orsino felt himself capable of giving some instruction as well. Soon both men had reason to be grateful that the sitting room floor was cushioned with thick carpets from the East.

Although distracted, Orsino retained enough presence of mind to say, “You understand that we will have to find some way of turning the tables on Viola and Olivia.” He could not see Sebastian’s face but he felt the other man smile against his shoulder.

“I completely agree.”

Having come to that agreement, they set it aside for a later time. In the last moments that Orsino could still put coherent thoughts together, he was forced to admit to himself that even when his wife got the best of him, events still turned out enjoyably for everybody involved.


End file.
